


In the Eyes of the Beholder

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drawing, London era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: James在Thomas的書房裡發現了一樣他未曾想過會在那裡看見的東西。





	In the Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> 送給Ellery，那天和她無聊中邊聊邊接龍的其中一部分，我越想越多就記下來乾脆寫成文了。

他醒過來有一陣子。他依然躺在原位，不想動彈，不打算翻過身去抒展下已經由於同樣的姿勢保持太長時間而開始痠痛抗議的頸背。James依然能夠感受到那股熱度，曾經貼合在他的後背，手臂穿過他的臂膀，環繞在他的腰間，令他不由自主鬆下所有戒備，不再聽到一點響動就回過頭去查看，全然安心地待在能夠接納他的位子。  
清晨的微風不請自來，James察覺得出來背後的溫度迅速逝去，就像那不過是出自他的想像，一場荒唐不羈的夢。他持續躺在床上，沉默著，他需要一點時間獨處，也許他需要時間拿來分辨究竟昨晚的一切是夢境和他開的一場玩笑，或者他只是需要重新習慣獨自一人。  
除了窗外遠遠傳來馬蹄聲，這個房間裡靜默無聲，他不需要再進一步的證據來向自己證明此時房間裡除了自己再無他人。  
James記不清自己又躺了多久，或者只是他的思緒離開了這個房間片刻，才終於不情願地睜開眼睛。  
海軍外套安然無恙擱在壁爐前不遠處的椅子上，他記不清楚昨天是誰將它放在了那裡？James以手作梳將長髮束攏扎起，套上同樣擱放在椅子上但並不凌亂的上衣和長褲，他在床尾附近找到了長靴，直到只差稍微整肅一下儀容，他看上去彷彿隨時可以隨時前往加入皇家海軍的例行週會。  
當James重新套上他的外套，熟悉的重擔又壓上他的肩頭，他十分確定昨天晚餐後的一切不過是酒精帶來的副作用，營造出某種幻像，誘惑他遠離他所要追求的，向下直墜。  
James發現自己找遍了整個房間也找不到他的配劍，他甚至不能確定自己是否將它帶進房間裡過。他輕聲推開房門，長廊上空無一人，也許這時間僕從們正聚集在宅邸的另一頭為了這即將開始的一天而奔波忙碌。  
他發現走廊另一端通往宅邸主人書房的門開著一條縫隙，像是一個無聲的邀請。James推門而入，沒有在裡頭發現他要找的那個人。書桌上如同往常堆滿了各個不同領域類別的書籍文件，自己上個星期帶來的最新一期的《海盜週誌》也在其中。James還記得自己第一次向那個人展示這類刊物，對方臉上不可思議的神情，像是他從未聽說過有如此可笑而毫無根據的文宣在倫敦地下世界流傳。

James試圖把那份刊物從幾本書底下抽出來，不小心碰倒了另外一疊，連帶將靠在桌邊最外側的一疊紙張全都撞得散落一地。他匆忙將所有飛散開來的紙張收集回來，整理成一疊正要放回原位，旁邊一本翻開的本子吸引了他的注意力。  
紙頁上灰黑色的線條描繪出一個男人的身影，眼睛閉著，腦袋倚著玻璃窗睡著了……  
另一個角落畫的是男人背對著一整面的書架構成的牆面，半側著臉孔，像是他邊在書架上尋找著什麼邊回頭和什麼人進行交談……  
下一頁一位身著禮服的女人坐在梳妝檯前，那是MIranda，他從畫面中的既視感認了出來，另外那個著軍裝的男人豈不是－－  
突如其來的認知擊中了他，James忽然感到一陣暈眩，他及時從自個鬆脫的手指間抓緊了本子，才沒有讓它從自己手裡滑脫開來。  
和Miranda在一起，接著是Thomas，在這中間James預期過很多事會發生，預想過當有一天人們知道他都做了什麼之後會如何看待他，預想租給他房間的Mrs. Lilywhite會怎樣和其他租客評價他。那些是他可以想像的，或許等到那一天到來，他也能夠承受這一切的後果。  
但是這個，完全是另外一回事。是他從來沒有預料過的。  
他們從來不評價他，從來不把他做過的或者沒做的事當成理所當然，他們的行事標準和任何他認識的人都不同，他曾經想過也許這就是他之所以愛上他們的原因。  
Miranda曾經告訴過他原因，他總把她的說法當成一種過於友善的恭維，在他少數足以令人稱道的美德當中找出其中一項來令他高興。他也確實十分受用。  
但Thomas，在他所說過的所有事情當中，或許這是他唯一沒有提及的。James對此一直十分感激，他猜想或許Thomas懂得他並不需要聽見，或被證明。  
James的視線再度落到攤開在腿上的紙頁，他無意識之間將體重倚上書桌邊緣或者某個堅固的傢俱，或許他的身體比他更知道此刻的他需要的究竟是什麼。他認得出Thomas的筆跡，修長、有力，閱讀對方記錄下來的一切事物對他來說從來都是極度愉快的消遣，哪怕它們之中的大部分記載的都是公事。  
記載在這些畫作上的筆觸卻像是說明了Thomas的另外一面。線條輕盈明確，幾筆簡單的線條就勾勒出男人沉思的側臉輪廓，熟悉得容不下他任何抵賴。  
往後翻去，幾乎每一頁都在反覆描繪同樣一張臉。角度各有差異。James感覺自己像是在窺看對方從未打算透露的機密，指尖抵著頁緣的重量彷彿逐漸加重，幾乎令他無法繼續。  
忽地，來自另外一人的手掌包覆住了他的，恰好穩住James開始動搖的手，將他重新穩定下來。  
“別讓我打斷你。”  
來人的嗓音在他耳旁響起。  
James抑制住回頭的衝動，不只是因為他清楚知道對方是誰，更因為此時的自己不知道該如何面對對方。  
他的手好似在瞬間擁有自我意識般向後翻去，他在當中看見無數個自己。各種姿態角度。James從來不知道對方究竟在哪些時候記錄下這些瞬間，還能從頭到尾令他保持全然未知。  
James從來不知道自己在Thomas眼中是什麼樣子，他也未曾想過。也許剛相識的那陣子有過，很快地當他們真正熟識之後，他再也不曾去想。而那是在任何情況下都幾乎不可能發生的事。  
這不比站在鏡前端詳自己，或者更糟；他被迫看見在Thomas眼中的自己：自在、愉悅，毫不設防。他幾乎無法認出那是他自己，然而又確定無疑地只能是他。  
“這究竟……”他聽見自己的聲音暗啞，幾不成句。  
“你可是在這座屋頂下消秏了不少時間不是麼，上尉？”

無形中的力量牽引著James帶他來到下一頁：他側身睡在一張床上，僅是蓋著半身的被單遮擋不住肩膀和背上密佈的雀斑……一旁窗戶敞開，散落在椅子上的海軍制服，赫然正是方才他離開的那個房間。  
James再也掩飾不住自己的驚訝鬆手讓本子再度掉在地上。Thomas彎身去撿，在起身瞬間就著原本握住James的手把對方一併拉下來，傾身吻了上去。

 

 


End file.
